


Sunday Picnic

by SimplyDanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Belts, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Princess - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDanii/pseuds/SimplyDanii
Summary: Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji & You, Akaashi Keiji - Relationship, Akaashi Keiji/Fem reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/You
Kudos: 113





	Sunday Picnic

Deciding what to wear to a family picnic is the most difficult thing about today. You’re going to meet most of Akaashi’s family, and if they’re anything like him, you have to impress without demanding too much attention. You settle on a strap dress with simple floral print, gladiator sandals, and a watch.

Your hair half up with the loose ends in beach waves that frame your cheeks nicely. You add the finishing touches to your makeup as your phone lights up with a text from Akaashi, letting you know he’s on the way. You put away everything you used to get ready, make sure all the doors are closed, and wait in your living room.

A few moments later there’s a knock at the door and you smile as you open it. Your boyfriend stands there in his casual button up and black jeans. His favorite loafers matched his belt. His tall toned body has you in awe, his jeans hugging his thighs, his button up a little tight on the arms allowing you to see his biceps.

“Beautiful as ever y/n” he smiles as he takes you in. Eyeing you up and down, his hands arrive to your waist to bring you into a sweet kiss.

“Ready?” he asks, taking your hand in his. You lock up and head towards his car.

If there is one thing Akaashi prided himself on, it is his Lamborghini Aventador S. It’s a matte black car with a carbon fiber finish. The inside is all black with wine red details, the seats smooth, and with lights around the frame of the door that allow for easy visuals of where to enter. He’s had this car since before you started dating. He always took you on dates in his work car, so when you finally saw it you were over the moon.

You gushed and talked about how it was your dream car with your dream colors. He only uses his nice car on dates or when you two are going somewhere with an audience. He opens the door and holds your hand as you enter, closing it once you are in securely. Akaashi presses the start button that brought the car to life with a thunderous revving. The sound that came from the Lambo always gets you so excited. He looks over at you, never getting tired from how happy you look when the car roars. You connect your phone to the Bluetooth to play music as he pulls out of the driveway.

The ride to his grandparent’s house is about an hour out. They live in a village outside of the city but the car ride there is easy because of the beautiful scenery. As you leave the busy city, the scenery starts to morph into long roads that are lined with bright green trees reminding everyone it was early spring. The tall grass is vibrant, filled with creatures running around in it. The cool breeze pushes the clouds south as the sun shines over the landscape, giving everything a soft glow. 

“Babe, shouldn’t we stop and grab some fruits or sweets?” you ask, not taking your eyes off the hills that are lined with small trees and bushes. He delicately places his hand on your thigh: your thighs are big, but his hands are bigger.

He gives you a light squeeze as he says, “Yeah, we’ll stop once we get closer. There’s this small market my grandparents like, so I wanted to get their favorite dessert.” Your smile reflects off the window as you continue to enjoy the landscape. 

While driving past a cherry blossom field, waves of pink and brown paint your surroundings. You straighten yourself to get a better look. Sure you see this every year, but it amazes you, regardless. Akaashi’s fingers draw circles over your inner thigh, sending chills down your sides. You turn to look at him and he smiles.

“You look beautiful when you’re admiring scenery. Like you belong there,” he says without taking his eyes off the road.

His hand moves further up your thigh, you blush both at the action and his words. Whenever he compliments you, it’s always like he’s telling you something new about yourself. His fingers wander over your panties, the black pair with lace borders, and he gently wanders over your clothed sex. His long fingers barely coming in contact with you, making you shiver.

“Baby, we’re almost there” is all he says as you can see a small town come into view.

With a turn, you’re on a road that is parallel to a small river. The town is enclosed by some hills and an abundance of trees. The marketplace has two long rows of two story shops. The homes of the residents to the right of the shops with the 4 small farms to the left of them. Each building is made with dark wood and straw.

The homes are two stories with gable rooftops. You roll down the window to take in the smell of freshly cut wet grass. The sky is clear, allowing the sun to shine off the water droplets on the ground. The car looks out of place in the simple town, a little embarrassed you look over at Akaashi, but he doesn’t seem worried about it.

You pull up to a large patch of concrete adjacent to the marketplace. Akaashi quickly gets out to open your door. He got angry at you once for opening it and getting out yourself. Then later that evening he made sure to punish you for it, and you definitely learned your lesson. With one hand on the door, the other reaches out to help you. He closes the door and locks the car as you start to walk towards the shops.

A light, cool breeze passes you. He intertwined his fingers with yours and leads you down the market pathway. Your sandals click on the pavement that connects the shops, filled with a variety of products, produce, and even plants. Stopping by a fruit stand, you pick up a deep green watermelon, which Akaashi taps on before settling for it. 

While your boyfriend chats with the shop owner, you wander off to a sweets shop. The counter is lined with many different bite size cakes, large cakes, fruit dipped in chocolate or yogurt, tons of pastel wrapped candies, and more. It all looks so colorful and delicious.

Someone comes up next to you, thinking it’s Akaashi, you speak without looking up, “Hey Bubs, what should we get?”

A chuckle comes out and you realize it doesn’t belong to your boyfriend. Next to you stands a tall man with medium length dark grey hair, an athletic build and a beautifully sculpted jaw. His eyes are the same color as his hair, and his skin an olive color. He’s wearing a fitted white shirt with khaki pants that accentuate his strong legs.

“My apologies! I thought you were my boyfriend,” you say with a bow. 

“It’s okay, no need to be so formal. My name is Ren” the stranger extends his hand for you to shake. You take it respectfully and give him a firm shake 

“I’m y/n, nice to meet you” you say as you let go of Ren’s hand. 

“So you’re picking out something sweet for your boyfriend?” Ren asks in a tone you’re not comfortable with. 

“Well, um, we’re going with his family so I wanted to bring something sweet” you say with a flat tone, so as to not attract more questions from him. 

“Well, by the looks of it, you should be enough of a treat” Ren says with a smirk and a glance towards you. You couldn’t help but blush, you weren’t used to being complimented because Akaashi usually scared everyone away. 

“Well, I don’t think it would be appropriate if I jumped on the table and told everyone to take a bite,” you say, your comment makes Ren laugh a heartfelt laugh. Just then Akaashi appears behind you with a look of utter annoyance. 

“Who’s this?” Akaashi’s asks, his voice oozing with anger. 

“Ren this is my boyfriend Akaashi, Akaashi this is Ren” Ren reaches his hand out but Akaashi just nods in his direction. 

“Well, I’ll take my leave, it was nice to make your acquaintance y/n.” Ren says his goodbye with a bow and a wink directed to you. You didn’t realize how tight your boyfriend’s hands are on your hips.

“Baby, you’re hurting me” you tell Akaashi. He squeezes once more and lets go. 

“Looks like you’d rather have Ren’s grip on you, huh?” he bites out, refusing to meet your gaze.

He grabs the dessert he told you about earlier and hands the money to the shop owner. The cake is simple, with hardly any frosting on the outside. It’s a fruit filled cake with whipped cream filling. Fruits decorate the top with a light drizzle of white chocolate. He starts towards the car and you follow right behind him. Why is he mad? You weren’t the one hitting on Ren, on the contrary, Ren was flirting with you, but you didn’t pay much attention to it. 

Upon arriving at the car, Akaashi loads the products in the back space of the car and opens the door for you. Once you’re securely in he slams the door, making you jump. He gets into the driver’s side and turns to you.

“You’re mine, and only mine. Next time I’m talking to someone, don’t you dare walk off again. I won’t allow anyone to think they even have the smallest chance with you” his words were laced with envy, but his monotone voice remained steady and consistent. 

“Okay. I’m sorry, I promise I won’t leave your side” you say, sincerely meaning it in every way possible.

You lean over the middle and cup his face, running your thumb over his hot cheek. You’ve never seen him so jealous, it’s so cute and terrifying at the same time. Laying a gentle kiss on his lips, you can feel him smile. You pull away, but he grabs the side of your neck to bring you back into the kiss, this time with more yearning. His other hand running down your side, pulling your dress up slightly. His hand wonders over your ass to give you a rough squeeze.

“Kei, everyone can see us. Come on, I don’t want to be late” you give him a quick kiss and fix yourself in the seat. He eyes you and bites his lip.

His grandparent’s house is towards the base of a mountain, maybe 8 minutes from the market. It’s slightly bigger than most of the ones you passed on the way there. The house is made of dark brown wood with a dark straw gable roof, and there are two large windows in the middle of the peak of the roof. Akaashi parks on what must be the driveway - a small square slab of concrete. Once he situates everything you purchased in his left hand, he walks over and opens your door with his right. Holding the door with his foot, he extends his hand to you so you can exit.

You steady yourself and take a deep, shaky breath. Akaashi has told you time after time that his family will accept you, each time doesn’t help ease your nerves. The pit in your stomach continually gets bigger and turns rapidly. Your breaths come out in short, fast motions while your palms get more clammy. You take the cake from Akaashi so you don’t walk in empty-handed. The cake feels too heavy as you approach the front door. Akaashi knocks twice and smiles at you.

“You look cute as a nervous wreck. Almost as cute as when I break you,” he says while looking at the door, causing your nervousness to quickly turn into embarrassment.

Akaashi never speaks so lewd to you in public. His words bring a bright red blush to your cheeks as the wooden door opens before you.

A small older woman greets you both with a warm and welcoming smile. She’s tiny in every way possible, wearing a muumuu type of dress in muted earth tones, and pink house slippers, with her hair in a tight bun. She gingerly extends her frail arms out and wraps them around Akaashi,

“You’re finally filling out your shirt, Aki,” she tells him with a chuckle. Akaashi looks slightly bashful as you giggle along with her. 

“Y/n this is my grandmother, Hina,” he introduces you as you bow respectfully. 

“No need to be so formal y/n-chan,” she says, taking both your hands in hers and bows just her head. Hoping she couldn’t tell how clammy your hands are, you flash her a smile with as much warmth as hers had.

The inside of the house is simple yet beautiful. The color scheme is a mix of forest greens and white with beautiful dark wood and black accents. The living room is front and centered once you walk in, with simple white furniture. The kitchen is to the back right of the open space. The stairs are on the left with extra rooms towards the end of the hallway. There is also a family section with blankets and pillows laid across the floor facing a TV, currently playing a children’s movie. Towards the back of the house you see a wall made of glass that’s showcasing the lush backyard. A garden lining the fence in the backyard is filled with different fruits and vegetables. You catch Akaashi chuckling at your awed look of astonishment over Hina-san’s house.

Meeting the rest of Akaashi’s family doesn’t ease your nerves, but you make a good 1st impression. His parents are excited they finally get to meet a girlfriend for once, they never usually make it to the parental stage. His father is as beautiful as Akaashi is, and he gets his beautiful blue eyes from his mother.

A perfect combination of both parents to mold him. His cousins all tease him because even though he brought you along, he still has the same bored face he always has. Seeing this playful side of his family takes you by surprise, you half expected everyone to be as formal as he is.

After the introductions, everyone goes outside while the moms and grandmothers prepare everything in the kitchen. While Akaashi talks to one of his uncles, you walk over to his mom to ask if she needs help with anything. She teaches you how to sculpt the appetizers, and you quickly pick it up.

Akaashi looks over at you and beams at the fact that you’re helping his mom, watching fondly as the two of you joke around together. After filling up two trays with appetizers, Akaashi walks over to you and nudges you towards him. 

“Do you need any help with anything else?” you ask his mom before allowing Akaashi to pull you away.

She says no, and you excuse yourself. Akaashi wraps his arm around you and takes you outside. He leads you to the group of male cousins talking by the left entrance. They’re talking about league of legends and their stats. You really try to pay attention to the conversation, but as you start to lose interest, you feel a small tug at your dress. 

Turning around, you see one of Akaashi’s younger cousins staring back up at you. “Do you want to play tea party with me?” her small voice hardly reaches your ears. You smile and remove Akaashi’s arm from around you to follow her. 

“I’m y/n, what’s your name?” you ask her as you take a seat on the floral blanket laid out on the grass.

The plastic tea set she has is decorated with yellow flowers and bows. She stands up and places a sparkly plastic tiara with purple gems on your head, while she wears the one with pink gems. She tells you her name is Kamiko, but her princess name is Aia. You thank Princess Aia for inviting you to the royal tea party. You drink pretend tea and listen to the stories she tells, all of which are very vibrant tales of love and fighting dragons. 

You laugh as she tells you a silly joke that only kids would find funny. Akaashi looks over to you with amorous eyes and the blood rushing to what’s under his jeans. Seeing you in such a domestic setting makes him feel something he’s unfamiliar with. As he starts to walk over, one of his aunts calls everyone inside for dinner. You stand up and wipe yourself off. 

“Can you carry me?” Princess Aia asks, not looking up at you.

You pick her up gently and place her on your left side as she rests her head on your shoulder. Once she is secure, you walk towards your boyfriend who is waiting on the both of you. He places his hand on the small of your back and leads you towards the table.

After dinner is done you help wash the dishes with Akaashi’s mom. She asks about your hobbies and how the two of you met. You tell her you met in high school and ended up working as the assistant to the CEO at the publishing company he’s at. You ask about what he was like as a kid and she tells you embarrassing stories that Akaashi overhears. 

“Okay,” Akaashi interrupts, “I’m going to take her away before you tell her anymore volleyball camp stories,” he tells her as he pulls you away by the waist.

A few family members leave, and the rest gather in the family area to watch a movie. It’s dark outside, so it’s a perfect opportunity to start an action movie. There isn’t much room left on the floor, so Akaashi takes you to the couch, away from everyone else. His grandmother drapes a large blue blanket over you and heads to what you assume is her bedroom. You lean against your boyfriend’s side and he wraps his left arm around your shoulders. The movie starts, bringing everyone’s attention to the screen. 

Akaashi places a kiss on your forehead and in a low voice asks, “Did you have fun today?” you nod against his chest.

You tell him about Kamiko and how cute you think she is. Mentioning how much fun you had talking to his mom brought a scoff out of him.

“Yeah, you had fun embarrassing me” he says. You give him a playful shove and continue to watch the movie. 

He shifts you so that you’re laying sideways with your legs on the couch. His hand starts to draw circles on your lap, tugging your dress higher up. You gasp and he places a finger on his lips. His hand inching closer to your panties. The fear and excitement of getting caught pooling in your core. One of his slender fingers enters under your panties and he dips one finger in between your wet folds.

“Hmm? Looks like someone is ready for me” he whispers, his finger tip grazing your clit.

You bite your lip to silence any noise that may come out during his little game. He brings in another finger to rub circles on your bundle of nerves. With one hand on his wrist, you take the other to rub the bulge in his jeans. He raises his left brow at you and harshly increases his speed. A whispered groan leaves your lips, and he removes his hand from you.

You pout at the loss of his touch, watching as he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks your liquid off completely. He stands up, extending his hand for you to take it. Keeping the blanket draped around your shoulders, you stand up taking his hand in yours and follow him up the stairs.

Akashi wraps his hand around your neck, applying pressure to the sides. His kisses are strong, laced with desire. His grip tightens as he slams you against the bedroom door. You hear the lock click. His hands find the zipper on the back of your dress and with one fluid motion he unzips the dress. As it falls to your ankles, Akaashi’s free hand begins to unbuckle his belt. 

“Akaashi everyone is downstairs, they’ll hear us,” you warn, your words coming out breathless as he starts to bite down your neck and onto your shoulders. 

“Then you better be quiet, Princess.” He growls.

He unhooks your bra and throws it across the room. He dips his head, running his tongue over your nipples, stopping only to give them a bite. A moan fills the silence, and he gives another bite, followed by a harsh suck. He leaves bite marks all over the top of your breasts, for only you to see. You whimper from his actions, trying to quiet down the moans attempting to escape your mouth. He places his hand on your jaw, tilting your face towards him. 

“I bet you want everyone to hear your slutty moans.” He says, his voice bitter in your ear.

He goes back to kissing you, leading you towards the bed. You feel the cold sheets come in contact with your bare legs. He breaks the kiss by shoving you onto the bed, knocking the wind out of you. He walks to the closet, grabbing two extra plush pillows and a winter blanket.

The pillows get thrown on the bed and the blanket is placed at the base of the door to keep in any sounds that might try to escape. He walks towards the bed, grabs both the extra pillows and places them behind the headboard before taking his belt off and motioning for you to sit up. 

Obediently, you sit up on the edge of the bed with your hands out, thinking he was going to tie your hands together. He slaps your wrists away and lifts your head up by your chin, bringing the leather belt around your neck, and tightening it. You start to unbutton his shirt while he slides off your panties. He lays you on the bed, positioning himself on top of you, your arms around his neck.

Akaashi’s hand goes down to play with your clit while he kisses you, his fingers barely applying any pressure. The one time he takes it slow, you need him to be rough. You buck your hips up towards his fingers. Your hands move down his sides, the grooves of his toned body running under your fingers. You make it to his hips and slide off his boxers, allowing his cock to spring out as you reach for it. 

“Sit on my face” he demands as he slides his boxers off the rest of the way and lies on the bed. This is the first time he asked you to do this. 

“But Dovey, I don’t want to hurt you,” you say insecurely. 

“You’re not going to hurt me and if you do, I’ll probably like it” he says, his stare was intense and completely serious.

You move yourself up, positioning yourself above his face, lowering yourself hesitantly. Akaashi grabs your hips and brings you down onto his lips. His warm tongue running over your drenched folds. He takes his time tasting you, as though he has to thoroughly enjoy every inch of skin that you have to offer him. He bites down on your inner thighs, marking you up as his. You get a good look at how pretty his cock is.

Perfectly smooth in the areas that aren’t decorated with protruding veins. His tip a beautiful shade of pink, he’s even shaved completely clean? Your mouth starts to water with an ache to have his entire length completely taking over your mouth. 

You move slightly lower and fold over his body so you’re positioned over his throbbing cock. He continues to suck on your folds while you spit on the tip, making it twitch. Your tongue running along his length, his taste filling your mouth and thoughts. His pace picks up the moment you take him in your mouth.

Hollowing your cheeks while he flicks his tongue on your clit. You begin bobbing your head up and down, wrapping your tongue around the width. One hand propping you up and the other on his balls, gently giving them a squeeze as you suck with more force than before. He focuses on your clit, lapping his tongue quickly, giving it a squeeze in between his lips. You moan on his cock, sending vibrations that made him groan against your sex.

His hands come up to each of your ass cheeks, as he grabs one in each hand and spreads them. His motions begin to become sloppy, he moves two fingers in your cunt. In this position, he hits your favorite spot just right. You clench around his fingers and he increases his speed, letting go of any gentleness that remained.

He moans against your cunt as you deep throat his cock. You gag, causing tears to run down your cheeks, but you’re determined to make him cum. Your body twitches in response to his treatment of your sensitive clit. He flicks his tongue faster on your clit and curls his fingers inside you. Grateful his cock is down your throat to muffle the moans spilling out of you.

You’re reaching your climax, it starts from the bottom of your legs running up your body. Your release comes like a storm, you’re twitching and trembling. Akaashi doesn’t let up, his speed consistent, letting you get your orgasm in its entirety. He pulls away only to say “Don’t swallow, hold it in your mouth” as he bucks his hips up and you go back to getting him to his release. 

The hand that’s on his balls grips him a little tighter. Your lips tighten around him, your tongue lapping over his veins. His hold on your ass sure to leave a bruise, his tongue curiously poking at your back entrance. He thrusts himself in your mouth and his sweet warm cum coats your tastebuds. You give him four final pumps before taking in all his cum in your mouth. You hold it while he slips out from under you. You sit back on your legs and he towers over you. He takes the loose end of the belt and pulls you close, admiring the way your tear-stained cheeks and smeared mascara painted you beautifully. 

“Swallow, but don’t you dare look away” he instructs you.

You swish his cum in your mouth before swallowing. He licks his lips and kisses you, his tongue tasting anything left of him in your mouth. Your own tongue taking in the remainder of your essence from his mouth. His hands cup your breasts softly, running his fingers over the sensitive buds.

“Get on top, Princess, and you better make sure they don’t know what we’re doing here” he whispers in your ear, his tone escalating your arousal. 

He lays down and you straddle his hips. He pulls the belt down with one hand while he uses the other to rub your clit with the tip of his cock. The feeling makes your legs shake; you grab his member and position it at your opening. Sinking down on him, both of you moan at the feeling. Akaashi’s cock twitches inside you, you start to move up and down on him. He throws his head back on the pillow, his hands on your hips. 

“You ride me so well, Princess. Your pretty little cunt’s taking me in perfectly” he says softly.

Your moans come out as whispers when you increase your speed - ass slapping on his thighs, his hips coming up to meet yours. Your second orgasm fast approaching, your eyes roll back. “Cum on my cock baby, cum like the good little slut you are.” Akaashi takes the lead and starts to thrust into you. Your body trembling and cunt clenching down on him. 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum.” You whisper, your hand shooting up to cover your mouth. Moaning loudly into your hand as your cum drips over his cock. His eyes never leave you, your expression leading him closer to his own release. He forcefully throws you onto the bed so your back is on the mattress and fucks you brutally, his hold on your waist sending painful waves down your sides. 

“Daddy, I can’t cum anymore, fuck” you whimper as he starts to draw circles on your overly sensitive clit. 

“You’re going to cum again because I said so. Now be a good little bitch and obey.” He moans the last part, and it makes you clench around him again as his thrust and treatment on your clit become feral. “Beg for it, baby. Beg for me to cum inside you.” he demands as he grabs the belt and pulls it. 

“Please Daddy, cum inside, fill me entirely with your cum. Fuck me until you’re empty.” You moan, gripping the sheets, your third orgasm coming in slowly.

You feel it building on your sides, your aching desire making you needy for release. It crawls over your skin into your core. Akaashi grabs the headboard as you clamp down hard on him. Your pussy fluttering around his pulsing cock. 

“Fuck Y/N just like that, you take me in so fucking well.” He twitches inside you.

Your back arches and you hold on to his back. Nails leaving marks on the parts of his back that you can reach. Your hips buck up to meet his thrusts as you cum once more. He takes one hand and makes you look at him as you cum. Eyes rolling back, mouth gaped, he takes you in as he chases his release. Your face is absolutely sinful as you continue your journey into euphoria. He approaches his orgasm as he spits in your mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Akaashi chants as his cum spills inside you, overfilling your cunt.

His moans filling the room as he gives his final thrusts. Panting as you both come back from your highs. He holds your head in his hand.

“Angel, are you okay?” he whispers as to not alarm you.

You nod and give him a weak smile. He slips out slowly, you can feel his cum and yours leaking out. He gets back into his clothes and exits the room. He comes back with a hand towel to clean you up. You get a little embarrassed but he reassures you it’s okay. He removes the belt from your neck and helps you sit up on the bed, placing kisses on your forehead and cheeks. 

“You did really well, baby.” He assures you, his smile warming your insides.

With great care, he slips on your underwear and bra. Tenderly picking you up to help you back into your dress. He sits you back down on the bed. Akaashi goes to the pillows and blanket he took out earlier to return them to their original location. 

“Buba, can you bring me some water?” you ask weakly. 

“Yes, of course angel, I’ll be back” he replies as he quietly opens and closes the door.

You take a good look at the room; it looks just like something out of a cabin magazine. Nature themed decor and furniture. The carpet looks like a patch of grass; the dresser looks as if it was made of logs. The bed frame is dark wood with little bears on the corners. The door opens and Akaashi comes in with a glass of water. He hands it to you, and as you drink, he grabs the blanket his grandmother gave you to wrap it around your shoulders. You hand him the empty glass and thank him. 

“Can you walk?” He asks with an underlying teasing tone. 

“I haven’t tried, but I’m 180% sure the answer is no.” You tell him honestly. He leaves the empty cup on the nightstand and picks you up bridal style. 

“Pretend you’re asleep.” He tells you as he leaves the room. You close your eyes and listen to Akaashi excuse both of you.

“Yes, she’s okay mom, she just had a long day and fell asleep upstairs.” He tells his mom.

The truth is, he doesn’t want them to see you with your makeup smeared and your chest full of bite marks.

His mom tells him to take care of you and to make sure you get some rest, “I will mom. Tell grandma I’ll bring her blanket back soon.” He says. 

“It’s okay. She wants her to have it, anyway.” His mom explains, “Such a sweet girl, Akaashi, hurry up and give her a ring.” She demands.

You can hear the smile in his mom’s voice as she says that. You can’t help but smile, grateful for the blanket covering your face. Akaashi says his goodbyes to his family and walks out. He unlocks the car and carefully sets you in the passenger’s seat. You grab his collar before he closes the door and bring him to your face. 

“I love you.” You tell him before placing a kiss on his lips 

“I love you too y/n.” He responds as he closes the door and walks over to the driver’s side.

His car comes to life and you reach out your hand to him. He intertwines his fingers with yours and starts the drive back home. You slip into slumber as Akaashi rubs his thumb on your hand. He kisses the back of your hand and you fall asleep blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.


End file.
